Brand New Day
by Ai-shiteru-ka
Summary: Azusa's past may connect her with her destined person. T-M depending on the outcome of the story. please R&R!


Background information:

*Warning! The ages of the characters in the story may have been changed to fit!

Azusa Miura:

Age: 20 Height: 165cm Weight: 48kg BWH: 93-59-88

Blood Type: O

A "big sister-type" character, she is mentally challenged when it comes to directions, always finding herself lost no matter what, even when having directions or a map. Once, she even ended up in another province from taking the wrong train. Her sole reason for why she debuts as an idol is to find the "special destined person" in her life. Though no one knows where she got it from or how, Azusa knows how to joint lock people. Azusa hates nothing more than to be touched inappropriately, because she works very hard to maintain her body in shape for a specific reason. At the time of our story she is in the trio Ryuuguu Komachi, who just came out with their new single "Nanairo Botan". She is beginning to focus more on her dancing rather than her vocals at the moment.

"I may be a little too old for idol than the other girls in the production, but I've lived my life slowly with my pace, so I'd like to work hard in the same way."

Image Color: Purple

Disclaimer: I. OWN. NOTHING.

Chapter 1

Azusa Miura

Title: Brand New Day

If I'm walking with my friends

Who are always smiling,

I can look at tomorrow with sparkles in my eyes.

It's starting right now. It's a Brand New Day!

Catch up, and let's find it,

What you're dreamin' of

Inside of your eyes, and beyond.

I want to feel the thrills.

I can't stop these straight feelings

In my hot maiden's heart.

I might have found my true color.

Oh Yeah!

Let's move ahead, we won't lose! It all starts from

here.

Let's hold hands and run on.

We won't lose or get down

In our future

Because the world is calling us.

If we dive into it, it'll probably be All Right!

Make Up, let's start.

I want to feel something

Beyond the happiness

Reflecting in the mirror.

I'm going to attack straight-on

With this non-twisting, pure maiden heart of mine.

I might have found my true color.

Oh Yeah!

Let's move ahead, we won't lose! It all starts from

here.

Make sure to look ahead and run.

Our tomorrow

Won't have wavering or falling in it

Because everyone is calling us.

If we dive into it, it'll probably be All Right!

I'm looking at the world in front of me

That is always shining.

When we smile and look at each other,

We are connected...

Let's move ahead, we won't lose! It all starts from

here.

Let's hold hands and run on.

We won't lose or get down

In our future

Because the world is calling us.

If we dive into it, it'll probably be All Right!

It's starting right now. It's a Brand New Day!

"CUT!" Ritsuko yells at the top of her lungs. The music stops and the idols turned to face her. "Iori! You're late! Ami, you're messing up the rhythm! And Azusa! What are you doing? You can't even understand the dance!"

They all bowed their heads in shame as their producer continued to rub them out. It was their first TV live since their debut, they were presenting two new songs this time, "Nanairo Botan" and "Brand New Day". It was also a grand day for new idols to debut and for those who have already done so to show the newbies how it's done. It was now time for rehearsals for said groups, but things were getting stressful amongst our trio.

"We have two days!" hollered Ritsuko, stressed as ever. She takes out her phone and proceeds to dial it furiously. She then turns and begins to speak with the person on the other side. While she does so, the girls gather themselves into a circle.

"Mou~ I'm getting sick of this." Says Iori, sulking in her usually matter.

"Ami too. She doesn't think she can't take this much more." Ami said speaking in third person.

"Ara, Ara~" Azusa says bring her tired hands to her face. _What to do?_ She thought. She turns her head to Ritsuko, who was still chatting with someone on the phone. Ritsuko had been her first friend when she came to 765 Pro, and now she was her producer. She felt bad about how stressed Ritsuko became just to make her and her group mates successful. And with that, she smiled gently in thanks for the opportunity she had to make such a great friend.

While Azusa continued to think this and stare, the younger two members continued to discuses their discontent with their treatment. Suddenly Ritsuko slams her phone shut and turns toward her idols. She walks towards them and beacons them to walk towards the edge of the grand TV stage.

"Listen up all of you. We have no time. Ami you are to go back to the recording studio and take intensive lessons from the teacher there, okay?" Ami nods, happy to be rid of the dictatorship. "Iori," She turns to her, " you are to come with me and we will work on the timing together." Iori groaned in contempt. She proceeded to walk away, waving to Iori and Ami to follow.

"Umm… Ritsuko-san." Azusa spoke in soft voice. Ritsuko turns and stares with a look of evil in her eye. Azusa jumped a bit at the look of danger emitting from Ritsuko. "What is it I should do?" she said softly. Ritsuko realized that she had forgotten about Azusa's minor lack in dancing ability. She stood and thought for a moment, and Azusa became more worried with each passing second.

"Hmm. Azusa you will stay here and practice more. I will come back in a couple hours to help you. Work hard!" she says as she rushes out with Iori and Ami.

"Ehh?" Azusa says in confusion.

_1…2….3…. Thump! _Azusa fell on to the floor, trying to perfect her dance motions with her singing.

"Mou! Why can't – I get this-" Azusa sighed and pouted as her panted with exhaustion.

"Excuse me! Ms. Miura! We are going on break!" one of the station workers said.

"Oh- okay! Um… could I please- keep this microphone- to practice with?" She said in between breaths, pointing to the over-the-ear microphone she was wearing.

"Sure, please work hard!" the worker said.

"Yes! Thank you!" She yelled back bowing in respect. She turned back when they all had left, repositioned herself, and started once more.

XxX Meanwhile….

"It's about time that we got some TV time." Touma said, placing his hands behind his head.

"Seriously! It's about time these idiots figured out how good I—I mean _we_ are." Shouta said with a snicker. He walks in front of the group and turns, walking backwards.

"Now now, men, lets take this as a chance to enchant all the beautiful ladies that will be watching us today." Hokuto says in his usual princely tone. A sparkle glistened in his eye. The other two turn to him with a look of disbelief over his character. _Is he really always thinking about girls?_ Shouta and Touma thought.

They continued over to the stage for their scheduled rehearsal, and after opening the sound proof door leading to the stage, stopped dead in their tacks as the door closed.

A beautiful voice, soft as a cloud and sweet as honey sang a rhythmic tune in A Capella.

"Because you touched the Seven-Colored Button~

Everything has been dyed in love.

No matter what happens, I have the strength to overcome it.

You gave me that strength."

The men were stunned in awe and all they could do was stare at the figure, dancing in rhythm to the music, a little off, but gracefully. They were too far to see the face of the figure, but they could see a few things, like the short dark purplish-blue hair that framed a pale figure face. As their eyes wandered more they could see that she was obviously well endowed. Hokuto and Shouta blushed at the thought that their minds have wondered to.

The song continued until…

THUMP!

The figure fell flat on her backside and she yelped in pain. The first to move toward it was Shouta, who raced quickly over to figures side; Hokuto followed right after, leaving Touma behind.

"Ow,ow,ow,ow owie…" Azusa said rubbing her hurting bottom. _How many times is it now?_ "Five times…" she answers herself quietly so it is not amplified by the mic.

"Oi! Are you okay?" A voice shouted at her. The owner of said voice ran towards her and kneeled next to her. She closed her eyes and bowed her head in apology, and Shouta and Hokuto could not see her face.

"Oh! Yes I am! I'm very sorry!" She bows her head and looks up, eyes still a little watery from the pain of the fall, and looked at kneeling figure next to her.

Shouta's heart almost burst at the sight in front of him, a dark red blush formed across his face. Before he could react anymore, the figure wrapped her arms around him in a wrap embrace pulling him forward a bit.

"Shouta!" Azusa screamed into the hug, which then amplified through out the stage. She forgot her pain in her backside, and was smiling wide. Hokuto stared in awe, mouth dropping open at the sudden action. Azusa continued the embrace for a little bit then pulled away and looked at him a bit. _Thank god we haven't changed into our performance clothes yet… _Shouta thought as the blush grew slightly at the look of his childhood friend. Well, friend isn't quite the right word.

_XxX Three Years Ago… Shouta POV_

"Azusa nee-chan!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I entered through the open balcony of my and Azusa's apartments. A surprised studying Azusa looked through her room's sliding glass door at the grinning and gleaming me outside of it. Smiling, she rose out of her desk's chair and opened the door. I proceeded to jump and skip through Azusa's clean and girly room, finally placing myself comfortably on her soft and fluffy bed with a thump!

" Nee-chan! Look! I got my results for my entrance exam!" I said giddy with happiness holding the paper out with both of my hands. She took it and opened the small folded paper with a look of excitement.

"Waa~ Shouta! You got into the same high school as I went to!" She said, now also giddy with excitement. "We have to celebrate!"

"But aren't you studying?" I said looking to the desk where she was sitting before. I could only make out a few numbers. 7….6.…5? I looked to the desk questionably, she must have noticed because she quickly moved to hide it.

"Oh no!" She began "These are just some applications I was filling out! Nothing important." After she securely places it in her desk drawer, and she turns back towards me. "So! Have you decided what you want to do to celebrate?" She sat down next to me, and I suddenly begin to blush.

"Um…well… I don't know I guess…" I started to mumble. She made a pouting face and leaned closer in order here what I was trying to say. This made me blush more and I scooted a bit away from her. She must have seen this as a challenge, so she grabbed and held me in a huge hug. At first I began squirm at the feel of "parts" of her touching my arm, but she held her protective grip and I stopped struggling. _Shouta! This is your chance man! You're a high school student now! And she is extremely happy with you right now! Just ask dammit…_

"Nee-cha—…Azusa." I turn towards her and she falls out of the hug. She stares at me and I can't bare to look her in the eye, so I look down to the purple blanket that lays on her bed, my bangs covering my growing blush. "How… do you… see me?" She looks at me for a moment in confusion, but then hugs me again, which surprises me.

"You're like the perfect little brother I never had!" She says cheerfully.

Something inside me snapped. I could feel myself begin to shake in anger.

"Little…..Brother….?" I could feel eye twitch and my mouth shaking as the words spilled out of my mouth. _We are three years apart and I act more mature than she ever does!_ I no longer had control over my body and I could feel my strength building.

Somehow I had reached around and taken both her hands in my fists and held both of them above her head with only one of mine, then pushed her down onto her bed. Her long dark hair sprawled across the bed beautifully. She didn't even have time to react before I shoved my lips on to hers. She struggled a bit trying to turn her head but I grabbed her chin with my free hand and force my lips more on to hers. I pinched her jaw a bit, causing her mouth open easily, and allowing me to deepen the kiss. I kissed her until we were both gasping for air and then I kissed her even more. She kept struggling trying to free herself, but I could not allow it. I pinned her down and removed my hand from her jaw and slowly began to slide it lower. Past her neck, her collar bone, until I was nearing my destination. Breaking the kiss, I decided to look down at the one I wish to claim as my celebratory reward. Big mistake.

I looked down at her closely and stared into her watering eyes. I had finally caught up with myself, but it was too late. I quickly jumped up from the bed and sprinted towards the balcony, and back into my room. Behind me I could have sworn I had heard her cry out my name, but I was too confused to be sure.

That night I know I could hear her crying; only a thin wall separated our rooms. She cried that whole night, and it was painful for me to know that I was the cause of her sorrow. That was the last time I saw here. Not long after she moved to pursue her career in becoming an Idol. From what I heard she did very well and she was on TV all the time, and it was because of that that I stopped watching TV altogether, for fear of remembering the biggest mistake of my life. But I could never forget. I could never forget that look she had in her eyes when she stared back into mine. Shock, confusion, realization, but more than any of the former, fear.

I always assumed that I would never see her again, but here she is. Holding me, hugging me, saying my name in happiness after everything that has happened. I don't deserve this. I am not worthy of her.

Hokuto Ijuuin:

Age: 20 Height: 180cm Weight: 64 kg Blood type: O

A member of Jupiter, a rising idol group who placed in the Top 5 with Ryuuguu Komachi within its first week of debut, Hokuto is charming, confident and elegant. He has a princely type characteristic (cue idol 'prince'). He doesn't give much effort in dancing. He consists solely of over-the-top pickup lines and attempts at flirting because he claims he only knows how to appeal to a female audience.

Image Color: Blue

Shouta Mitarai:

Age: 17 Height: 170cm (not including hair height) Weight: 54kg Blood type: AB

"If I can't be top idol, than it's sure as impossible for anyone else, because I'm so cute, and cool. Aren't I the best? "

Youngest member of Jupiter, Shouta was Azusa's neighbor in her hometown before she debut. He held a large crush on her for as long as he could remember, and when she left, he began to audition and finally was accepted to 961 Pro. His personality could be evil depending on who he is with (eg. With his friends, his a little jerk, but around those loves [Azusa, his parents] he's a little angel). He has a large appetite and can be very brave at times. His main down point is his bad temper.

Image Color: Green


End file.
